


ethereal moon collection

by Maerissa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerissa/pseuds/Maerissa
Summary: and not for anybody else, my dear/the tales we write together linger hereAssorted Three Houses-y sonnets, every other day(-ish) through December.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. string lights

**Author's Note:**

> iambic pentameter is my actual life
> 
> i didn't intend for these to be a regular thing but, uh, here we are, happy holidays, happy saint cichol day,  
> (also go follow [nyoggets](https://twitter.com/nyoggets) she inspired like half of these)

i trace the path you're blazing from ahead  
the pathway lined with stars in white and green  
with every step you sweep aside my dread  
the choking flow of time for once unseen

the ghosts i chase are nowhere to be found  
familiar as this starlit path should be  
and so, i lose myself in light and sound  
in deference to this cacophony

i shut my eyes, but open them again  
in want of some intangible relief  
let everything that lies beyond our 'then'  
be vibrant even through this fog of grief

as long as i, the stars and you are here  
a new emotion silences the fear


	2. teatime

another cup of fancy herbal tea  
that drowns my fears in lavender and pine  
another thought of you on top of me  
your slender fingers intertwined with mine

you know i've never felt this way before  
i hope you know, although i've never said  
that every time i lean against your door  
a million thoughts are swirling in my head

i'm sorry if i let my tea go cold  
because i dwell on every word you say  
and of my dreams, the few where i grow old  
have you beside me, every single day

the thought of you, so delicate and kind,  
up close to me, will never leave my mind


	3. reunion

i think they're getting harder to ignore  
the foolish dreams i tried to leave behind  
the thoughts that make me cry and crave for more  
the nights i fail to occupy my mind

i'm haunted by a spirit of the past -  
the irony's not lost on me, i swear -  
that what was once my light should come at last  
to be the cross that's heaviest to bear

i tried so hard to kill the part of me  
that wants to think you could have felt the same  
the part that has the sheer audacity  
to see this husk and call it by _your_ name

the paradox shoots daggers through my head  
you're here, alive, yet couldn't be more dead


	4. losing sight

your blue blood stains the ground a crimson red  
your vision clouds with white and fades to black  
you wanted to be left among the dead  
to make your mark, then never make it back

but now, her axe has made its mark on you  
the fickle whims of fate decreed it so  
the deed the voices scream for you to do  
remains undone, yet blood must always flow

this pain is sharp enough to dull the noise  
the searing, stinging permeates your mind  
the sanity that sight of her destroys  
is suddenly impossible to find

though royal blood is splattered on the stone  
your single eye remains for her alone


	5. grip

do you think loog and kyphon were in love  
did they embrace the way you're holding me  
without their knightly graces from above  
my mind is brought to silent ecstasy

forgive me if i let my fingers stray  
the feeling of your back is priceless art  
i'll never tire of touching you this way  
a wordless oath to never be apart

so let that oath imbue your fingertips   
sink deeper into me and leave your mark  
my collarbone's a canvas for your lips  
pale rose and crimson fading into dark

and not for anybody else, my dear  
the tales we write together linger here


	6. kitchen duty

i've read this recipe a hundred times  
learnt every single measurement by heart  
so when the luncheon bell rings forth its chimes  
this plan of mine might not all fall apart

but still, my hands are shaking as i add  
the seasonings my tastebuds cannot sense  
as visions of you smiling drive me mad  
with hope we might get past this cold pretense

my trembling fingers nearly crack the plate  
as i set down my work before your eyes  
and then, at once, it's worth the anxious wait  
when you light up in genuine surprise

\- for just a breath, until you mutter " _boar_ "  
and all my prayers are wasted air once more


	7. correspondence

" _To him with whom my father's been in touch -_ "  
the words bring forth a foul, familiar taste  
of sleepless nights, with quill in cramping clutch  
to not let Father's efforts go to waste

my duty's always been extremely clear  
no matter how i wish it wasn't so  
though in this place, my dreams all seem so near  
i know my future is to let them go

but temporary silence is my vice  
for these brief months, he cannot yield my life  
defiant of my fated sacrifice  
an ink blot pools to drown " _your loving wife_ "

i hold the ruined letter to my chest  
then crumple it and toss it with the rest


	8. deadline

a bag of clocks weighs heavy on my back  
each ticking at its own unbothered pace  
without a thought to what its siblings track  
their weight a burden i alone must face

a handful for exams and weekly chores  
they run out fast, but quickly get replaced  
the heaviest, the one my mind ignores  
its tick a cry of efforts gone to waste

my friends admire the way i look ahead  
relentlessly pursuing every goal  
but looking back means facing what i dread  
the _goals_ that chase _me_ , swallowing me whole

they say they understand, but i have found:  
they see the clocks, but cannot hear their sound


	9. flames of creation

what is this current, coursing deep within  
invading every artery and vein  
and searing patterns underneath my skin  
yet causing not the faintest hint of pain

is this, at last, a sign of going mad  
the herald of my suffering's demise  
i wish it were, yet strangely iron-clad  
my mind dispels my other senses' lies

but this new pattern seems to be a truth  
i trace its outline with my fingertips  
and search that shape in memories from youth  
which sets my head on fire and burns my lips

i curse your kind for making me survive  
but in survival, I have come alive


	10. verona

my father had a "friendly chat" with yours  
about some "kind proposals" once again  
if this, _us_ , was reveled to them, of course  
their efforts would be multiplied by ten

i've heard you speak so fondly of your dream  
how hard you work toward it, even now  
but waters rise, however calm they seem  
so in your name i swear this silent vow

that i will be the one to keep you safe  
from now until i perish, day and night  
and help you tend each orphan and each waif  
enable you to shine your guiding light

if conflict should our frail convictions shake  
this oath to you will be the last i break


	11. encore

i didn't know your dimples looked like that  
what should have been a glance turns into more  
you blur out what i should be looking at  
surrounding noise too easy to ignore

i idly bite the corner of my lip  
in vain hope it might bear your mark one day  
unconscious of my fingers' desperate grip  
i turn my head but let the feeling stay

considering our distance in my mind  
the feet between us feel like an abyss  
my focus fully lost, i sigh resigned  
how cruel of you to make me feel like this

the sting of fleeting "what ifs" from the past  
is only fit to make this moment last


	12. strålande helgonfe

my dearest brother, you know well that i  
have counted down the minutes to this day  
'tis time for you to walk where spirits lie  
this path of burning candles lights the way

and should you find, immaculate and bright  
the altar where the saint Lucia stands  
bring back for me her twinkling crown of light  
and let it turn to stardust in my hands

and as it scatters, i shall make a wish  
the kind that one screams out into the stars  
for health and kindness, happiness and fish  
for hearts to start to mend their wartime scars

these radiant candles, for the glow they give  
inspire my bold desire to truly live


	13. reheat from frozen

your selfish love has always been a storm   
that tears my clothes and chills me to the bone   
and yet my mind reveres your beastly form;   
is begging to reclaim you as my own

reclaim the sacred nights inside your room   
the dreams we had, together, then apart   
ignoring how your snowflakes spelled my doom   
and cold hands burned my vulnerable heart

so let your body shield me from your cold   
caress me so my frost-burned heart would melt   
i find salvation in your arms' enfold  
shared heat replacing every pain we felt

the ghosts that haunt us when we're face to face   
stay hidden in our desperate embrace


	14. all-nighter

in case your hand slides further up my thigh  
my apprehension fragments in the past  
in case we start to stop inquiring 'why'  
and sacrifice our sleep to make it last

my shame is not what brings these tears you wipe  
the only pain a bite mark on my neck  
i won't excuse the words 'you're not my type'  
not when your lips are making me a wreck

i melt completely when you use that gaze  
and with me melts the judging world outside  
my mind aflame with every word of praise  
a lipstick ring to claim me as your bride

in case the sunrise hasn't made it clear  
i'll stay as long as you remain so near


	15. blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format break day!

wherefore does my body shiver  
here where i have felt so warm  
ice cold raindrops form a river  
bracing for the coming storm  
one by one the shadows swarm

crystals, when in recollection  
this horizon seemed so clear  
gazing back at my reflection  
did it feel this way last year?  
what brought on this freezing fear?

bundled up to spite the hailing  
stray stones hit uncovered skin  
frostburn searing, vision failing  
ailing as the snowflakes spin  
takes a fool to let them in


	16. execution

don't speak a word with that accursed tongue  
unless you mean to call this all a joke  
no, even then, you cannot cleanse your lung  
of blackened stains from crimson fire's smoke

you turned your back, then stuck your lance in ours  
your vain ideals seeming blind to shame   
you turned; as retribution for these scars  
your rightful sentence i will thus proclaim

as is my given duty, i will purge  
the scales of cold betrayal from your eyes  
no words could save your life, resist the urge;  
for when you turned, i witnessed your demise

and since you left us, of our cherished four  
just three remain, and so forevermore


End file.
